A Simple Prophocy
by Arie Date
Summary: Being halfbreeds is a test of patience. See how these three deal with life love and the prophecy stating they will be the ones to destroy the world. AU, threesomes MM yaoi. Don't like don't read. Chap. 2 up! On hiatus. Broken comp.
1. Chapter 1

Konbanwa Minna-san! How is everybody? I'm Arie and thank you for reading this. This is my first fanfic on my own and I'm kinda leery about it.

One quick little note…I am a beta for Vampiress-Kagome and you should go and check her stuff out! It's AWESOME!! I totally love her and her work. And I'm **'idea girl' **for Asterixa. READ AND REVIEW YOU MINDLESS DRONES!!! READ AND ENJOY THE WONDERFUL STORY FULL OF YAOI/SMUTTY GOODNESS!!

On another note this story came to me at about 2 in the morning and just wouldn't let me go! I totally got in trouble at school for writing a fic like this. They took it away from me! I had to apologize to the principal before my mom would go and get it back for me! I'm pretty sure a lot of people will agree with me when I say school totally SUCKS! And with that I will stop the insane ramblings and get on with the fic!

Warnings: Yaoi or guy on guy. Sexual situations? Problem? There should be a little back button on the upper left portion of the screen……CLICK IT IF YOU NO LIKE! I will mark it so you can read the rest of it if you feel like it.

-------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: (I got Kakashi to do it. Hehe) Yo. Arie doesn't own Naruto. She makes no money off of this. This is only the work of her depraved mind. (pained look) Now Please give me back my book! You promised!

Me: Ok Ok. But I don't think I like the 'Depraved mind' part. Take it back or the book goes Bye-Bye! holds Icha Icha Paradise over lighter

Kaka: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! NOT DEPRAVED! GENIUS GENIUS!

Me: Butter me up why don't you? Here.

Kaka: holding book like a lost child (mutter) Not depraved just insane…

Me: Did you say something?

Kaka: NO!

-------------------------------------------------

Hahaha. Just a quick glimpse into my head. Scary innit?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rabid Plot Bunnies!**

**Ch. 1**

"Naruto? What are you doing? What the hell is that?!" Gaara yelled at his little brother trying to figure out what exactly tore through the room. He eyed the room, taking in the pure destruction left in Naruto's wake. Dust covered everything, the large rock thing in the center of the room, the carpet, the walls, but mostly the form sprawled in an artless grace amidst all the disturbance.

"I'm tryin' to finish my art project." At the blank look given to him by the red head Naruto elaborated. "The summer art project that Anko-sensei assigned? School starts tomorrow and I have _almost_ finished it." Naruto had the grace to look abashed.

Sighing, Gaara tried to control the urge to hit his 'little brother'. Though exactly HOW he managed to look so damn** CUTE** was beyond him. Yet he pulled it off. Normally bright golden hair was dulled by marble dust, blue eyes sheepish as he wiped a hand over a whiskered cheek. "Naruto why is it that you always wait until the last minute to finish your projects? I swear that you always come out by the skin of your teeth with these things. Anyway Iruka says it's time for dinner. Clean up and come on down."

"Okay…" Naruto sat up and gained his feet with a feline grace. Blue eyes flashed blood red as he approached the other boy and pressed a rough kiss to those soft lips. Hearing the noise of surprise Naruto pulled back, enjoying the faint look of shock in Gaara's sea-green eyes. "I love you, Nii-san. And I want you inside of me." With that he walked down the hall, missing the look of speculation that appeared on Gaara's face as he watched the little fire kitsune.

Gaara pondered his aniki's attitude change as he went back downstairs. Naruto's aggressive side rarely appeared, and only then when he was stressed massively about some thing. But what did he have to be stressed about? He was one of the smartest people in the whole goddamn TOWN though admittedly very innocent in his mannerisms. He was as innocent as Haku was devious. And that was saying A LOT. They made a **very** interesting family foursome. Naruto, the youngest and a naïve genius, Haku, the sweet, cunning, devious, smart androgynous boy the more closely resembled a girl. Gaara, the oldest, a boy with a past as dark as the eyeliner rimming his cold jade eyes. Another genius, like the other two, that never did anything to encourage human contact. In fact he did everything in his power to avoid people he didn't know. Last is Iruka, the man that adopted all of these lonely, lost souls, a man that showed each of them the first kindness they had ever received.

Lost in his musings Gaara hadn't noticed his feet carrying him to the kitchen, a place of great warmth and love. He stopped in the doorway and allowed himself to take in the scene before him. Haku, slicing his way through a mountain of vegetables arguing with Iruka, who stood over a pot of stew on the stove gesticulating with a wooden spoon as he spouted off the nutritional benefits if cheese.

"Cheese is part of the dairy food group! It has important amino acids that your body needs. How could you not like cheese?! You Mister I-can-drink-an-entire-gallon-of-milk-by-myself-in-ONE-DAY-if-you-give-me-the-chance! You wipe out the other two's milk without a second thought if your out! And I must say that buying at least 2 gallons of milk a day is starting to get a little expensive. But seriously Haku, how can you not like cheese?"

"I'm not sure but it could have something to do with the fact that plain old cheese tastes disgusting. And anyway Iruka-san I didn't like cheese as a child why would I like it now? You know you've been on spiel for half an hour! If it will appease you I'll try cheese. But I know I won't like it." Haku warned as he casually pitched a very, **VERY** sharp knife into the sink over his shoulder, without ever turning to look. Gaara noted that he'd even tossed it by the blade.

"Stop hovering in the doorway, Aniki and come sit. Is Naruto coming down at all?" Haku asked as he dumped the vegetables in the simmering broth on the stove. "He's going to be late for dinner at this rate."

"Is he alright? He seemed kinda spaced out today." Iruka asked the pale red-head, worry tingeing his dark brown eyes.

"He's fine. Just cleaning the dust off from his project. He should be down soon." Gaara replied taking a seat at the center island of the kitchen. No sooner had the words left his mouth than a bright orange shirt rocketed into the room shouting "RAMEN!"

"Sorry Naruto, but we're not having ramen tonight. We're having some rice and fish, steak potato and bacon stew and a lemon-orange-mango sherbet that Haku made for dessert." Iruka stated, hauling the stew pot off the stove and onto the table. He flipped off the stove and forlorn, adopted sons face. Silence reigned in the kitchen for a few minutes as everyone stared at the downtrodden expression on the blonds face.

Even Gaara felt the intense urge to give in to the little blond kitsune. Everyone waited to see who would crack first. It was hard to say but it was believed that it was simultaneous. At least that was the story.

"Naruto be good and I'll buy you ramen tomorrow after school." Came from both Haku and Gaara at the same instant. Only Gaara's voice was heard.

"Honto? Honto Ne?! Thanks Gaara! Waii ramen!" Good humor restored Naruto plopped down next to the red head and asked "So what's for dinner Haku-chan?"

All three sweat dropped at the little ones forgetfulness.

Cheesy time skip

**After Dinner**

"MMM! That was good. Thanks for dinner Iruka-san!" Naruto patted his full stomach and watched as the others sweat dropped………again.

"What?"

His innocent question was met with silence as everyone gathered their dishes and placed them by the sink. No matter how many times they watched him eat they were still amazed at how MUCH food the boy could put away. He had eaten almost half of the food on the table and yet he never seemed to gain an ounce. Iruka recovered From his watching-Naruto-eating-induced stupor first and started dispensing chores like a General.

"Naruto you're responsible for dishes tonight. Gaara you help him. Haku please finish up your laundry and start on folding. I'm going to make sure we have everything needed for school tomorrow. Tell me now if there is anything that you might need. Gaara if you do go out tonight please make sure you are back by the time we need to go. Good night."

He was met with a chorus of ' Alright. Good night' as he walked out, knowing that they would follow his orders.

"Do you need anything washed?" Haku asked, putting his dishes in the sink.

"Nah, I'm good. You Gaara?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Haku walked out, seeing the gleam is Gaara's eyes as he saw Naruto's shirt plastered to his stomach as he played in the water. He'd have to come back in a bit to make sure Iruka wouldn't walk in on them.

"Come on Naruto let's hurry up and finish this. I have things to do tonight." Gaara approached the blond from behind and started drying the dishes Naruto had washed. Flicking water at each other and generally making a mess of the kitchen he was semi surprised that they HAD finished the dishes at all. Wrapping his arms around the taller boy Gaara brought his mouth down on the tanned neck so close to his mouth. Nipping and sucking harshly on his flesh Naruto was grateful he didn't bruise very easily.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto moaned at the hot mouth grazing over his shoulder and leaned back into the assault on his flesh. "What brought this on? We just did that this m-morning, oh damn that's gooood, uh."

"Nothing really. You just look good enough to eat. And I'm still hungry." To prove this he once again

nipped at the tan flesh under his lips, running his hands down the bright orange shirt, slipping marble-pale digits under and over warm, succulent flesh, reveling in the moans that fell from those rose-petal lips.

"That's cause you never eat anything. And I don't count as food. Damn, where the Hell did you learn THAT?" Naruto hissed in pleasure as Gaara ran his tongue along the shell of his ear and slipped his hand down Naruto's front to dip his finger into the shallow indention on that smooth stomach. Running his free hand through Naruto's hair and viciously tugging the blonds head to the side, he didn't answer. Instead he used lips and teeth and tongue to reduce the younger boy to a quivering mass of sensation.

"Gaara, uh….please…."

"Please……what? What do you want? _Na-ru-to_?" Gaara enjoyed listening to those whimpers as he toyed with the button of Naruto's pants, fingers briefly brushing against the bulge decorating the front. The whimpers changed in pitch as he flicked open the snap, neither noticing the figure in the doorway.

"I…I want…you. Just you. Please Gaara. Please stop teasing me. UH!"

Gaara gave him what he wanted. He got more of Gaara. Gaara running his hands down his front, palming open his jeans and slipping a hand into the waiting heat. Gaara wrapping his hand around Naruto's sizable erection and giving a hard squeeze. They both jumped when another hand wrapped itself around Naruto, and an arm slipped between the two to caress Gaara's hard abs.

"Oh. I see you two got started without me. And what would have happened if Iruka caught you doing this? Count yourselves lucky that it was me instead of him." Haku breathed into their ears, forcing Gaara to start pumping as he undid the front of the smaller boy's denim and grasped the pale flesh in his other hand. Naruto let loose a sound between a moan and a whimper as his knees buckled forcing him back against the other two. Gaara gasped as Haku's cool hand came into contact with his heated flesh, catching Naruto as he fell without a second thought. Though, admittedly, thinking was a relative phrase.

Haku smirked as he pleasured both of them, leaning forward to muffle Naruto's moans, whimpers, and garbled invocations of their names. Pausing briefly and earning a whimper and moan from both respectively, he whispered, "We have to be quiet. Iruka is still downstairs and he could come up any minute. We don't want to face him if he ever finds out about us. I don't think we could erase his memory again without some **serious** repercussions."

With that he resumed his activities, before either could think of a reply. Once again he covered Naruto's mouth to silence him, and he sped up his hands, knowing what they both liked after all this time. He flitted his fingers over the head of Gaara's cock and drew an answering whimper from Naruto as Gaara's hand tightened around him. Even through Gaara he felt the violent shudder Naruto let loose as he came hard, coating his stomach and both boy's hands. He slumped forward, breathing hard from the force of his climax, as he turned and watched Haku bring Gaara to a shuddering, moaning climax, mouths locked together in a harsh kiss.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Slowly recovering Naruto redid the front of his jeans, after reaching for the towel hanging from the handle of the fridge. He wiped away the evidence of their 'play' and handed the towel to the other two, resting his back against a cabinet. He smiled, a small true smile as Haku helped him stand again, steadying him on his feet as his legs tried to give out again. "Thanks Haku. So what did you come in here for anyway?"

Haku turned and gave Gaara a small, gentle kiss as he stole the towel from him. Wiping his hands clean he tossed the towel on the table before turning and leveling an amused stare to the little blond. "I saw Gaara looking pretty predatory before I left and I knew I would have to keep Iruka occupied so he didn't find out again. I really don't think that we could erase this from his memory without some traces of them still remaining. And I really don't want to find out how many times a person can have his memory erased without it affecting some other part of his mind. As it is we've probably already given the poor man Alzheimer's. And I was supposed to remind the both of you Iruka had to get to the school early tomorrow so one of us will drive the others."

With his message delivered he walked out of the kitchen, leaving behind two temporarily satisfied, grinning and smirking, half-breed demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By KittyKittyYaoiGirl a.k.a. Arie Date

**Quick question. Do we have to do a disclaimer for every chapter?**

**The author KittyKitty a.k.a. Arie Date does not own the rights to Naruto. That belongs to a lady who's name I can't remember.**

Gaara walked back downstairs and paused, listening to Iruka berate the blond and brunette lounging on the couch. "Why don't you two care whether your late or not?! Go to bed! We all need to be up early tomorrow and I am NOT going to excuse you on your first day. I mean Gaara's at least got an excuse. He has insomnia. What about you? What excuse do you have?" Iruka demanded to know, hands on hips and chocolate brown tresses hanging in his eyes.

"We don't have a single thing. But neither of us is tired at the moment. And quit worrying so much Sensei. We won't be late. Gaara wouldn't let us." Naruto stated, lounging on Haku as much as on the couch. "And besides, _you_ need to be there before we do. We could always be like normal kids and come to school half asleep. And it's all 'Hi I'm your teacher tell me about you.' It's always like that on the first day."

"Not ALWAYS Naruto. Sometimes they even tell you what the class is about." Haku pointed out with a smirk designed to irritate the older brunette. "Iruka-sensei, please we're not children anymore. I think we can tell for ourselves when it's time to go to bed." All this did is cause Naruto to laugh, Gaara to snort and Iruka just stood there looking both confused and irritated. "Fine. Then I leave you to it. But if you don't keep it down you'll have more homework on the first day than you ever thought possible!"

And with that Iruka left them to themselves, slamming the door to his bedroom on the ground floor. Gaara stopped by briefly to say good night and was met with the order not to let 'those two baka children' keep him from getting to school on time tomorrow. Shaking his head he approached the other two and bid them good night as well. "Where ya headed? I heard there's a rave goin' on at The Underground tonight. Prime time to show your moves, Aniki."

"Somehow I don't think he'd like that attention. You know what happened last time he went there. I didn't think we'd ever get out of there. And those damn drunk fan-girls….uegh." Haku shuddered as he remembered the groping, drooling, squealing mass of female hormones. It made him incredibly thankful he was gay and had no qualms about it. Though with his girly features his sexuality wasn't very hard to guess. When he finally pulled himself out of those horrifying memories he cast an eye to Gaara, a slightly perverted grin coming to his face as he saw what the other boy was wearing.

"I like your clothing choice Aniki. Very hot. I wonder who your dressing up for? Could it be….Sasuke?" Naruto laughed at the look on his brothers face, and the crimson blush. "Keep that up and your face will match your hair!" Naruto just laughed harder as Gaara glared at him. Though his laughter was cut short when Haku whapped him upside the head. "ITAI! What was that for!? I didn't do anything!"

"No you were just being annoying. And don't start that again. I could go on about _your_ little love interest..." Haku threatened, and both elder boys smirked at the scarlet blush on the little kitsune child. "Awww I'm not that mean Naruto! Just lay off Gaara ok? He has enough of a problem admitting his attraction he doesn't need us teasing him about it."

"Oh fine! I'll stop teasing him. Happy Nii-san? Anyway where are you headed? ANBU? Or Leaf? Or are you gonna try out that new club in town? I think it was called Mist or something like that." As Naruto attempted to gain information Gaara ignored him, still kinda pissed that he had decided to make fun of his attraction to another _person_ let alone that he was attracted to another **boy.**

"I think I'll stick with ANBU for tonight. I at least know what happens there. And I won't be back before first light so don't bother waiting up for me." With those words Gaara left, seeing the slight flash of red in Naruto's eyes at his sharp tone.

I know what this means. I hope Haku can handle him alone. Even I can't always handle what he gives out and I'm a full Youkai. Haku's just a human with healing abilities. I wonder if I'll have to give him more blood. I don't mind but that always leaves me feeling so weak. I don't want to be weak. Not anymore. Gaara thinks of the ramifications of going out tonight, not noticing the looks he is receiving from both male and female eyes. Though who could blame them? Here he is in a skin tight black tank top, a fluttering blood-red silk shirt, and black leather pants so tight they looked **_painted_** on. With his red hair and bright verdant green eyes, outlined with kohl and the red 'Ai' tattoo he was a very striking figure. Soft, porcelain skin a small figure and almost feminine features cast several male eyes toward him and a very deadly, powerful air as well as the obvious strength in his form drew the notice of all females he passed.

He was drawn from his musings by a very annoying sound. He paused and tried to identify the sound and why he suddenly felt so apprehensive. Hearing it once again his non-existant eyebrows twitched as he identifyed exactly what annoyed him so much. That was a fan-girl giggle. It was the scourge of every good looking male from the ages of 12 to 45 and some older. Slowly he turned in the direction of the dreaded sound and was confirmed in his apprehenshion. There standing before him in some of the most _revealing _clothing was a group of three. A blonde, brunette, blunette. Each about the same age as him, looking at him with that patented fangirl gleam. Quirking his non-existant eyebrows once again he glared when the blonde approched him, entering his five foot personal space limit. "What?"

At the sound of his voice the other two made to swoon at the dark, rich quality. Rolling his eyes at their stupidity he once again turned verdant eyes to the blonde waiting for her answer.

"We were just wondering where you were headed cutie. And if you wanted some company? Wait a minute I've seen you before... with a blond boy. And you to were kissing...OMG are you gay?! That's so cool!"

"..." Gaara was just stunned at her presumption and the fact that now he had the stares of everyone in a ten foot radius. He just stood impassively as she started gushing at how cute they looked together and how they seemed so perfect for eachother and it was getting on his nerves BIG time.

"So where are you headed? Oh, your headed to find your boyfriend aren't you! Can we come? I mean I-"

"He is my brother and no you can't come with me. Now leave me alone or I will kill you." With that Gaara whipped around and walked off. Desperately trying NOT to kill the annoying little bitch. He'd never hear the end of it if he killed another human, especially after Naruto and Haku made him promise. He ignored the indignant squawks that followed him as he walked away from them.

Gaara once again headed towards ANBU, mind returning to his contemplation of his hatred of weaknesses. Weakness was the same as failure to him. Being a full Youkai in love with a beautiful raven-haired _human _was considered a weakness. But he just couldn't stop. He wondered if his heart would ever survive, if and when he managed to bed his hearts desire. The play and sex between him and his adopted brothers was stress relief, or so he told himself. He tried not to listen to his heart when it started talking about the past he had with them, the true **_understanding_** they had.

Gaara felt the club before he saw it, bass thumping through him, heart beating to it's rhythm as he squashed the urge to dance. He was still a block away, and people could see him.

Inside the club was a haven for dancers. There was no table room, this wasn't a bar, it was a Dance Club. And the best one in town. Well, the best Underground Club anyway.

He ignored the offers from various patrons, interested only in the music. He let himself go, absent-mindedly gazing over the crowd, looking for any who abandoned themselves the way he did. Only those that truly appreciated the music did he allow himself to fuck. That was the alternative side of this sanctuary, people came to dance and to fuck. If you wanted drugs, a partner, a club to take your significant other, you came to the wrong place. The only drugs here was endorphins and lust.

Seeing none that caught his eye he let the music flow into him, forgetting everything, getting lost in the life around him.

Back with Naruto and Haku

"He didn't have to say that! I was just wondering where he was going. It's not like I was asking to screw him!" Naruto cried out in frustration, anger building inside of him. "He deserves to be fucked with all the shit he's pulling. Who does he think he is telling _me_ what to do!'

"Naruto quiet! Do you **_want _**Iruka to come out here?! Save it until we're out of the living room, at least! Naruto trust me I don't like his tone any better than you do. But right now is not the time to get angry. It does no good. If your really feeling that energized maybe you could help me with my hair? It's so tangled from earlier…" Haku had also seen the red in Naruto's eyes and was scrambling to think of ways to defuse that energy without resorting to absorbing his power. He was always drunk on it right after.

"Oh? Doesn't seem that tangled to me. Come here and let me see." Naruto dragged Haku to him and slammed them both into the hallway on the upper floor. Running his hands through Haku's silken brown hair, he then fisted it and set about ravaging his mouth, utilizing teeth and tongue to great advantage. He didn't stop until his lungs were screaming for air. "Now I believe your hair is tangled. Do you still want my help?" Smoldering red eyes met and held languid, lusty brown. Haku nodded faintly, part of him hoping he could handle this darker side without Gaara.

"Shall we continue this in my room? Get your towels and I'll meet you there." Pulling the hand from his hair he walked away from the blond, quickly entering his room and shutting the door. He mad his way to the chest at the foot of his bed and searched for the strength potion he made from Gaara's blood. Downing the viscous green liquid he then went to his personal bathroom and turned on the water. Turning back to his room, he was met with a sight that sent his arousal soaring to great heights. There, standing in the doorway was a naked, flushed Naruto, sporting a sizeable erection with a very predatory gleam in his indigo eyes. A small part of Haku was glad to note that it was Naruto in control this time, instead of his other half. The next words out of those rosy lips left him feeling just a little weak in the knees.

"I hope our prepared to be pounded into any flat surface I can find."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

drools

Heh, Sorry about that. I got a little distracted by that. So anyway here's chapter 2. Sorry about the delay. I got a new computer for Christmas, but before I could transfer this story to it my roommate destroyed it. Stupid collage keg parties. He dumped beer all over the CPU and totally fried the thing. I think the next chap should be out in a few weeks. Three at most. I'm working with a friend of mine on another fic so updates will be kinda sporadic for a bit. Go check it out and see if you can come up with any ideas for it. We're kinda stuck right now. On look for the fic called Heading Home by DaisukeShadowKitsune. And check out the rest of her stuff to! She's really good. grins

Please R&R! kittykittyyaoigirl a.k.a. Arie Date


End file.
